Season Five Fights
This page is to document all the main fights that occurred in Season Five. Only major fight scenes are included here. Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. See also: Season One Fights, Season Two Fights, Season Three Fights & Season Four Fights Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) and Katrina Chavez (Steinadler) vs. A Balam, Gelumcaedus, and Phansigar Circumstances of the Fight: After arriving to meet Chavez' contacts, Nick and Chavez discovered they had been killed. Chavez was about to leave when Nick's enhanced hearing picked up heavy breathing, and he pushed her out of the way just before she was about to be jumped upon. He was momentarily knocked down by the agent who jumped down from above. Chavez was then attacked by a Balam and a Phansigar. Outcome: The agent tried to stomp on Nick, but he managed to roll out of the way. Chavez managed to knock the Balam back and then woged to face the Phansigar. The agent managed to kick Nick in the chest. Chavez carried on taking both opponents on, successfully knocking down the Balam. Nick, however, managed to land a punch to the agent's chest, knocking him back. He then woged into a Gelumcaedus and attacked Nick again, but this time he was ready for it. Beating it back, he then flipped it over his shoulder and knocked it to the ground. Chavez managed to snap the neck of the Phansigar, but as she was looking down at its body, the Balam took advantage and managed to slice her abdomen with its claws. The Geumcaedus tried to get back up, but Nick plunged a metal rod he had grabbed into the creatures head, killing it. Then running forward, he jumped and laid a devastating kick on the Balam, knocking it straight through a wooden wall. At that point, he was distracted by another assailant running in with a gun, but Nick managed to beat him to the draw. The Balam managed to escape in the confusion. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) and Hank Griffin vs. Paul Wemlinger (Quijada Vil) Circumstances of the Fight: Outcome: Wemlinger rushed up to Hank, knocked his gun away, and punched his face. He tried to backhand Hank, who ducked and punched his face. Hank tried to grab him, but Wemlinger grabbed him first and threw him into a barrel, knocking him down. Nick rushed in and grabbed Wemlinger, shoving him back. Nick picked up a metal rod and swung it at Wemlinger, who ducked and backhanded his face. Nick then grabbed Wemlinger's face and shoved him into a car. He tried to hit Wemlinger with the rod, but Wemlinger moved away, making Nick shatter a car window. Wemlinger got back up, grabbed Nick, and kneed his stomach. Hank got up and grabbed Wemlinger from behind, trying to restrain him. Wemlinger kicked Nick into a car, knocking him down. Hank tried to run Wemlinger into another car, but Wemlinger quickly climbed up the car and flipped over Hank, slipping out of his grip and slamming him into the car. Nick got back up, but Wemlinger quickly threw a shelf into Nick, knocking him down. They tried to follow him, but Wemlinger ran on top of a car and threw a tire at them; Hank deflected it as Nick tries to chase him. Just as Wemlinger began to make his escape, Wu drove up in his patrol car. Wemlinger charged at Wu, who got out of his car with his gun drawn telling Wemlinger to stop, but Wu was forced to shoot him twice, killing Wemlinger on top of the hood of his car. Category:Season Five Category:Season Five Events Category:Fights by Season